


About Whispers

by Yallsehood



Series: Yallsehood’s Band Au [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, Bassist Janus, Break Up, Breaking instruments, Cheating, Cussing, Drummer Virgil, Fire, Guitarist Remus, Guitarist Roman, Heartbreak, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Janus Cheats on Roman, M/M, No Fluff, Patton (mentioned) - Freeform, Remus (mentioned) - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, Roceit break up, Roman Angst, Sanders Sides angst, analogical - Freeform, angry roman, angsty angst, band au, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, pining Logan, pining Virgil, remy (mentioned), roceit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: After not showing up for a sound check, both Virgil and Roman are curious to know where Janus has disappeared off to. Roman begins to fear the worse since he would hate to see his beloved hurt. Virgil is told where Janus is by Logan. When Roman learns what Janus is up to a fire is ignited within him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Yallsehood’s Band Au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	About Whispers

Feeling exhausted, the two band members unloaded their things onto the stage in the bar that was owned by a nerdy bartender. There were only two there that day, and it was quite odd. Usually if there were only two it was Roman and Janus, but today it was Virgil and Roman. Sometimes Virgil wouldn’t make it to sound check due to his part time job, or sometimes it was just because Virgil was having a rough day. Still, he was glad he was there for Roman. He enjoyed spending time with his best friend. Besides, he couldn’t let Roman do all of this alone. 

Currently, the anxious young man was hooking everything into amps, and making sure everything was working. His eyes seemed to be darting everywhere, but that stopped when Roman elbowed him in the ribs. “What the hell, Roman?” He asked, clearly irritated with the other. 

Roman’s caramel brown eyes shifted over to look at the bar. Logan was there setting things up. “He hasn’t taken his eyes off of you, Virge.” He said. Roman always thought Virgil should be with Logan. He knew about the crush Logan had on Virgil. 

Rolling his pretty purple eyes, Virgil tried to ignore the ache in his heart. He just wanted Roman to see that he was not interested in Roman. In truth, Virgil had been in love with Roman since they were young, but Roman was so oblivious to Virgil’s desires. It was almost painful. 

The emo male just rolled his eyes as a response. It wasn’t like Virgil couldn’t see how Logan looked at him, but there was so much on his mind right now. More than that, there was  _ someone _ else on his mind. For now, Virgil just tried to focus on setting up. “How do you deal with doing this alone with Janus? It’s a lot of work without him here.” It almost made Virgil feel bad for the days he didn’t show up for sound checks. He knew he couldn’t help it, but that didn’t ease his guilt at all. “Where is he anyway?” Virgil questioned. 

Roman simply shrugged in response to Virgil, and he was about to respond to him but then he heard his second inquiry. “I thought J told you where he was.” He looked over at Virgil confused; he saw the emo shake his head. Now, his confusion was doubled. “He just texted me saying he couldn’t make it today. I hope he’s alright.” Roman cared deeply about the ones he loved, and even more about Janus since he was his boyfriend. Honestly, Roman was just hoping Janus had not fallen ill; Janus would tell him something like that though… right? 

Sensing his stress, Virgil gently pat Roman’s shoulder twice. “Hey, just focus on what we’re doing, okay? We can call Janus later, okay?” It wasn’t like Virgil was super fond of Janus, but he especially didn’t like it when Janus snuck off like this. He knew it worried Roman sick. 

“What if he’s hurt?”

“You’d know.”

“If he’s sick?”

“Again? Roman, you’d know.” Virgil said. Everything was done being set up by now. He took the drumsticks out of his pockets so he could place them on the snare drum for now. Virgil picked up Janus’ bass and just strummed it to make sure it would come through the amps. There was some adjusting to the sound before Virgil went to sit by his drums. 

While Virgil made all that noise, Roman seemed to get caught up in his head. What was going on? He didn’t even get a goodnight text from Janus last night, and he usually always got those whether he got them before falling asleep or reading them after waking up. The guitarist was utterly confused right now. Where had his boyfriend gone? 

Noticing Roman was in a bit of a trance, Virgil did not bother his friend. He looked around the bar for a moment when he saw that Logan was signaling him to come over there. The emo figured that Roman may need some space, so he ended up walking over to Logan without second guessing it; hopefully, Logan was trying to help and not just flirt with Virgil. “What, L?” Virgil questioned the nerdy bartender with slight irritation in his voice. He clearly just wanted to get this sound check over with. Besides, it was difficult for Virgil to watch Roman be so in love with Janus. Well, this was better than a sound check with Janus there since Roman and Janus were not making out in front of Virgil. That did not mean Virgil enjoyed watching Roman worry himself sick. 

The man behind the bar put down the glass he was cleaning as soon as the emo drummer approached him. “Are you two wondering where Janus is?” He could not hear them too well since they were not talking into the microphones, but he saw the concern on both Roman and Virgil’s places; he also noticed the missing band member, but that was not too difficult to spot. He waited for Virgil to nod before he continued speaking. “This morning I stopped by that coffee shop you work at since you always serve good coffee.”

“Thanks, but I’m nothing special.”

Logan wanted to argue the point with Virgil, but he knew he had to get to his point, so he responded to Virgil with a simple “untrue”. Logan moved onto cleaning another glass before he continued to speak with the other. “I saw Janus there with another man. I assumed that he and Roman had broken up based on how I saw the two entangled.”

Fear had surged through Virgil’s system at the mention of Janus with another hand. He knew that would destroy Roman to hear something like that since that was why he and Remy had broken up in high school. “Are you sure Janus was with this other guy romantically?” The pessimist in Virgil was telling him Janus was definitely with another guy because Logan would never communicate a falsehood to him; however, there was part of Virgil hoping Janus would not be so reckless with Roman’s heart. Yes, it was true Virgil was in love with Roman, but that did not mean he wanted the two of them to break up - and he certainly did not Roman to get hurt. He remembered how upset Roman was when Remy left him back in high school… Virgil’s worries were multiplying by the second. 

“I may not be a great judge of emotions Virgil, but I would say a kiss on the lips is pretty romantic, is it not?”

“It is…” Virgil sighed as he began to feel his own heart ache for Roman. He did not want to be the one to tell Roman this news, but it was likely that Janus would continue to hide this from Roman, and there was no telling how long Janus had been hiding stuff like this from Roman. Trying not to get too deep into his own mind, Virgil looked at Logan again. “Who was he with? Do you know?”

“It was a man who looked like Roman, but he had a mustache on his face. If I am not mistaken, Roman has a twin brother, does he not? What was his name again?”

“Remus…” Virgil nearly mumbled the name under his breath as if it were some kind of curse word. On the bright side, he knew what Janus was up to now, but at the same time it was not a good thing to know. He did not want to be the one to break this to the man he had an enormous crush on. “Was this the first time you saw them together? Did they say anything to you? Did they see you, L?”

Logan shook his head as he looked up to make eye contact with Virgil. He knew how grim this situation was. It was not going to end up very well for anyone involved. If Janus was cheating on Roman, it was likely the band would break up. This would mean Virgil and Roman would not be able to make music anymore. It would be such a shame because the songs Roman wrote were always so beautiful. This would also impact Logan since he brought in a lot more customers to the bar when their band was playing. Over time, Logan had grown to trust this band, and some customers had gotten familiar with their music. He also knew Virgil, Roman, and Janus would all lose a source of income. Logan paid them well when they played gigs at his bar, and that was not just because they had a very attractive drummer. 

Pulling himself out of these thoughts, he finally gave a verbal response to the male his nerdy heart yearned for. “No, I do not think they even recognized me. They were being very physically affectionate with one another.” Logan answered, and he saw the scowl on Virgil’s face. He gently placed his hand on Virgil’s arm. “You do not have to tell Roman if you do not want to, Virgil.” 

Cocking a brow in curiosity, there was a slight confused look on Virgil’s face when he heard Logan’s statement. “Are you sure, Lo?”

“Of course.” He said. Honestly, Logan just wanted to take some stress off of Virgil’s shoulders. He knew how anxious the other could get. He knew damn well Virgil could take care of himself, but if there was anything Logan could do to help out Virgil, he would not hesitate to do so. “I know you are very close with Roman. Best friends since you were kids, right?”

“Yup.” 

“Well, I do not want to see Roman mad at you. This is not your fault. You can tell him if you really want to, Virgil, but this topic seems to concern you very deeply. Are you going to be alright?” Logan asked. He was completely oblivious to Virgil’s crush on Roman, but he did know that he cared for Roman a lot. Logan just figured that was due to the fact he and Roman were such close friends. The nerd was under the impression he still had a chance with Virgil. 

Nodding slowly, Virgil just tried to process everything that was about to happen. Virgil always played clean up crew for Roman’s exes; he did not seem to mind, but it was still very difficult to watch Roman with a broken heart. He always took it hard. “I’ll be okay, yeah. I’m just worried about Ro is all. I’m sure it’ll be fine with time. It’s just going to be difficult.” 

Logan nodded. He gently gave Virgil’s forearm a pat before taking his hand back. He did not know if these two were going to get through sound check, so he figured he should go tell Roman where his bassist was. “Hey, Virgil? You would have to get a new bass player, wouldn’t you?”

“Oh… yeah.” Virgil mumbled. He knew that bass players were not hard to come by, but it was somewhat difficult to find someone who could fit into the band. He did remember seeing a bass player that did not quite fit into Remus’ band. What was his name again? Well, whatever it was maybe he and Roman could steal him from Remus since Janus may replace Remus’ original bass player. “We’ll figure it out.” Virgil shrugged. 

After Virgil had slid off his bar stool, he and Logan went towards the stage to go and speak with Roman. Virgil had to help the intellectual up onto the stage since it was a bit of a steep step. He rolled his eyes as he saw Roman smile at him and wiggle his eyebrow. Virgil did not want to be with Logan. Virgil quickly erased that thought in his head as he realized this may be the last time he will see Roman happy for a while. He took a moment to cherish the guitarist’s charismatic smile before he started to speak. “Um, Logan knows where Janus is.” He said nearly under his breath. Virgil was beginning to feel so sorry for his friend. “I don’t think you’re going to like it.” He added. 

“Why? Is he hurt?” Roman’s brows had furrowed. 

“You wish that was what happened.”

“Virgil.” Logan said. He made it clear this was no time for sarcasm - even though Virgil was very cute when he was being sarcastic. “No, Janus is not hurt. He is at the coffee shop that Virgil works at right now.” 

There was still some confusion on Roman’s face as to why the look on Logan and Virgil’s faces were so somber. Some relief had washed over him as he heard that Janus was not hurt. “Can we go?” Roman asked. He had no idea what storm was about to come over his life. He had the look of a happy puppy. THere was an innocence in Roman’s brown eyes. 

Not wanting to answer Roman’s question, Virgil’s eyes had quickly darted onto the floor. He did not want to see the rug swept out from under Roman. He had seen it once so many years ago, and he never wanted to see it again. 

Logan cleared his throat. He was not as emotionally involved in the situation, but he still understood this would be difficult to hear. “I do not think you would like it if we did, Roman. Janus is there with your brother… and I mean romantically.”

The look on Roman’s face read as if his heart had just been struck by extremely hot lightning. How could this be happening? He and Janus were so in love. Roman had written songs for and about Janus. He liked playing guitar and bass side by side. He could still recall the nights he and Janus would stay up all night. Life was brighter with Janus. What was he supposed to do knowing Janus loved Remus more than him? Roman was always worried he would never compare to Remus since Remus thought so much more out of the box. All the comforting words Janus offered at the last sound check at Logan’s bar felt like a lie. From then, his thoughts started running faster than a professional track star could. Was the entire relationship with Janus a lie? How long had he been doing these things with Remus? Why didn’t Janus just break up with him like a normal person would? Why cheat? Why do his boyfriends always cheat on him with Remus? Why was his twin brother better than him? Roman was beginning to wonder if he’d be able to confront Janus, but he had cut that thought off quickly. He would not let fear eat him up from the inside. Roman would confront Janus. 

It had only been a few seconds of silence, but there was a lot of tension in the air now. Virgil went over to Roman and just gently placed a hand on the slightly taller male’s shoulder. (Virgil would be just as tall if he were not slouching). “Roman? Dude, you look like you’re gonna be sick. Do you-”

“Take me home.” Roman interrupted his best friend. Perhaps he was not thinking clearly, but he knew there was something he had to do. “Now.” 

The emo fumbled for the keys to the car he and Roman shared. It was rare that Virgil would drive, but if this is what Roman wanted to do right now, then fine. Part of him was wondering if Roman just did not want to cry in front of Logan. No matter what, Virgil was not going to question Roman now since he looked like a man on a mission. “Logan, can you pack up? I can swing by and grab the instruments later. ” He asked as Roman was practically pulling him out the door. He figured they would not be able to play that night. 

Logan just nodded as he waved goodbye to the two of them. He hoped that Roman was going to be okay, but he also knew it would take some time for the musician’s heart to heal. Logan did know that he did the right thing in this situation. Hopefully, things would not get too hectic when Roman confronted Janus. 

The car ride home was relatively silent between Virgil and Roman. There was some music playing on the car radio as Virgil drove. At the stop light before the turn to get to their apartment, Virgil looked over at Roman. “Do you need anything, Ro?” He asked. There was genuine concern in Virgil’s words.

Roman had to take a deep and cleansing breath before he could even think about responding to the other. “I don’t know, V.” He sighed as he rubbed his face. There was a lot of strain on his heart strings right now; thinking about what he was going to say to Janus was putting some strain on his head as well. “I just need to get through talking to him.”

“I can get the usual stuff ready when a guy breaks your heart.”

“You don’t have to do that for me, Virgil.”

“I will.” Virgil began to drive the car again. He was going to do absolutely everything and anything he could to get Roman to smile again. “You don’t have to worry about anything right now. Janus did not deserve you.”

For a moment, Roman wanted to deny the compliment Virgil had said, but he had tried to find where he screwed up with Janus. He did not deserve to get cheated; as a matter of fact, no one ever truly deserves to be cheated on. “You’re damn right.” Roman said with a little smile on his face as Virgil parked the car. Janus had no idea what was going to go down later that night. In truth, Roman was not sure if he knew what he was going to do yet, but he was going to make sure he was ready whenever Janus got there. 

The male who was Roman’s soon to be ex boyfriend had arrived at Roman and Virgil’s apartment late that night. He had not spent all day with Remus since he honestly did have some stuff to do that day. Janus was out looking for a part time job similar to Virgil’s since he and Patton were struggling to pay rent for their apartment. As of right now, Janus was completely calm. He had no idea Roman had found out about his secret. Janus just walked into the apartment since Roman often told him he did not need to knock. A confused look fell over Janus’ face as the door was locked for once. Usually, Virgil and Roman left the door unlocked when they were expecting company. He checked to see that their car was still there; when Janus’ back was turned that was when the door was open to him. Upon hearing the door open, Janus went to kiss Roman on the lips, but Roman held a finger to Janus’ lips. As much as he would have normally enjoyed a kiss hello from Janus, Roman knew that those lips were not his anymore. 

Noting the confused look on Janus’ face, Roman simply rolled his eyes. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out about you and Remus?” Roman could be oblivious at times, but he found out deep, juicy secrets it would be rather scary. “I know I’m an idiot sometimes Janus, but making out with my brother at Virgill’s workplace? How much of a fool do you take me for?”

Slowly, Janus pulled his lips away from Roman’s finger so he could actually respond. He had done more than make out with Remus in a coffee shop, but he figured that was nothing Roman wanted to hear. He thought he would be safe going out with Remus since Roman and Virgil were busy at a sound check. “Roman, how did you know?”

“I’m the one asking questions here, Janus. Cheaters don’t get the right.” Roman answered him. He was not going to be playing any games with Janus. Roman was going to get the point across that he did not need Janus in his life anymore. He was trying to be as strong as he possibly could. Part of him was longing to be held by Janus one last time… but Janus was not the good boyfriend Roman once thought he was. He could not fall weak to him - not now, and not ever again. Janus had shown his true colors. “You are welcome to come inside, but there is no need for you to take your shoes off. You won’t be staying long.” Roman said and stepped aside so he could let his ex into the apartment one last time. 

Janus took note of how dark it was in here; it was also clear to see Roman and Virgil had just recently cleaned the apartment. “I see you and Virgil are stress cleaners.” Janus commented, trying to lighten up the air even just a little bit. 

“Well, we had to make sure anything you touched was cleansed. We don’t like having scum around here.” Roman said as he placed a hand on his hip. He wanted to let Janus know he had made a huge mistake. He walked away from the doorway as he let the door remain open. He went to go get the box of things he had compiled that were Janus’. “So was all of this a lie, Janus?” He questioned. 

“Pardon?”

“Our relationship. I don’t think I need to repeat the question.” 

It seemed that Roman was not going to be wasting any time. In truth, that shocked Janus quite a lot since it was usually so easy to distract the musician. Janus sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I truly loved you, Roman. I did.” He started, “I just got bored with everything. Life was on repeat. I needed a change.”

Oh, so he was boring, was he? Roman was hoping the other would say something like this considering he was about to take some very bold actions. “Boring?” Roman said. He brought a box of Janus’ things out of his room along with a few pages that had been ripped out of his song book. “Were our romantic dates boring, Janus? Were my passionate kisses ever so boring? Were all the songs I wrote for you repetitive and boring?”

“No.” Janus answered as he knew he had already tangled himself in a lie. Honestly, he would rather get hit by a bus right now rather than tell Roman the truth of everything. “It wasn’t you, Roman.”

“Oh, it certainly wasn’t!” Roman exclaimed in anger before Janus could even complete the cliche breakup line. “I pour my heart out to you whenever given the chance, J! I wrote you song upon song upon song! I let you into my dream of having a band. This is how you repay me?” He was more angry than anyone had ever seen him really. “The problem is you, Janus.” Roman’s words seeped out and stung Janus like poison as he brought these things outside. 

Janus looked between where Roman was and the door for a moment. Where was Roman taking his things? Janus heard something ignite and his eyes widened. There were some valuable things he had given Roman. He ran out onto Roman’s porch and looked at him with horror in his eyes. “Roman!”

“Oh, can I help you Janus?” Roman snapped at him. There were still some tears in Roman’s eyes as he set the first page of a love song on fire. “Cause I’m not done with this. You tore my heart out, Janus! Do you have  _ any  _ idea what you have done? I LOVED YOU! YOU WERE MY EVERYTHING!” Roman shouted, and he did not care if he was waking up his neighbor. The world deserved to know Janus’ life was about as much worth as the dirt he walked on. “These songs are worth nothing now just like our love; you proved I meant nothing to you as soon as you went behind my back like a sinister serpent! You’re a conniving little bitch. I loved you so goddamn much… and I still do.” He whispered the last four words to himself. He threw all his writings for Janus into the fire without second guessing it. If he were to look into the ashes the bright embers were creating, he would certainly lose his grip. Roman was not going to let Janus see how bad he was hurting though; the musician refused to let his guard down in front of the man he was trying to get over. 

Part of Janus did feel guilt rise up within him. Why did he do this to Roman in the first place? He once made a promise never to hurt Roman, but it was clear that promise was simply empty words. Janus had ended his relationship with Roman the moment he knew he wanted to pursue Remus. It did hurt to see Roman burning all of these things in front of him. “I’m so sorry, Roman.” He said, staring at the fire. Janus was trying to swallow his guilt now. He knew he would be happier with Remus, but he should have broken up with Roman first. 

“You will be.” 

This was all Roman said before going back into the house for a moment. It left Janus in confusion. He swore that Roman had burned all of his things that were at his apartment. What could be left? After a moment of pondering, that was when the realization hit Janus. He was not at sound check this morning, so that meant Virgil and Roman had something very important of his. “Roman, please! Not my bass!” He shouted to him. 

Coming back onto the porch. He made eye contact with Janus as he cut off each little string of the beautiful bass. “You can’t break my heart without me breaking your bass, Janus. I play fair, Janus, unlike you.” He hummed. “Think of it as every little heart string of mine that was ripped from my chest when I heard you were involved with Remus! On a  _ date _ with Remus!” Once the strings were cut, Roman broke the neck of the bass from the body over his kneecap. In truth, it caused a shock of pain to vibrate throughout his leg, but he did not seem to care. He saw Janus go to reach out for the broken bass since it was not beyond repair just yet. Without any hesitation, Roman threw Janus’ bass into the fire. “I hope you burn, you son of a bitch.” He thought his actions were justified since Janus had cheated on him. Roman couldn’t believe Janus wanted to be with Remus over him. What was so wonderful about his twin brother? 

For a moment, all was silent. The only sound was the crackling of the fire before them. Roman was sure he made Janus regret his decisions by now; if he hadn’t, he was not sure if he would ever get that message across. “I honestly don’t know who you are, Janus.” Roman’s voice was calm again, and almost painfully so. He was trying not to let his voice waver as his lip only slightly quivered. “I thought you were a good man, so I gave you all of my love. You weren’t interested… Goodbye, Janus.” Roman turned back to the door so he could go inside for the night. 

Honestly, Janus was at a loss for words. He was thinking he still had time with Roman, and tonight was not supposed to go this way. Things should not have ended like this. “Roman, wait-” The other called out in an attempt to redeem himself.

“Don’t.” Roman said, and he slammed the door behind him. Janus was going to be erased from Roman’s stories now. There was no need to waste time even writing break up songs about him; Roman knew scum like him were not worth the time of day… So why did his heart hurt so badly?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just another installment of my band Au. I hope you all like it! Let me know what you thought. There are more parts to come soon.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this oneshot to my friends who encourage me when I make AUs, and help me out!


End file.
